


Magnus the molester moon

by ForsakenMae16



Series: Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Comforting Alec, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jace is only mentioned, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What am I doing, and alec the pedo sun, i wrote this at like 3 AM, magnus is the molester moon, they are just brotp, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenMae16/pseuds/ForsakenMae16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Clary are out for drinks while the others are on a mission. By the end, Clary is smashed and Alec learned about emojis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"By the way, Clary said your emoji would be the molester moon" Magnus laughed at that."That would make you the pedo sun"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus the molester moon

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this!  
> I don't even really know how this happened.  
> I just saw a pic of the molester moon and pedo sun and had to think of Malec ^^"  
> What am I doing with my life

"You know, if Magnus was an emoji he'd be the molester moon" Alec raised an eyebrow at Clary who was sitting on the other side of the booth. That day, the others were on a mission and he and Clary had a free day. Or as Alec would put it, they were left behind. He wasn't grumpy. At all. Neither was Clary. She was annoyed by it, but waved it off. And had the great idea to go out for drinks.  
And now they were doing exactly that. And while Alec could hold his liquor pretty well, Clary could cleary not.  
Right now she was scrolling through her phone.

"Emojis? Like a smiley?" Alec asked, ignoring the molester moon comment, downing one of the shots on the table, not even grimacing at the taste anymore. Clary gave him a disbelieving look before shoving her phone into his face."I get it" he grumbled, pushing it away. The redhead giggled, leaning back in her seat, typing something. Emoji's, Alec guessed. Wasn't hard."I sent Izzy this" she grinned, showing her phone to him. High heel emoji. Kiss lips emoji. Ok hand sign emoji. Lipstick emoji. Nail polish emoji.

Alec actually snorted at that, a small grin appearing on his lips."Very funny, Clary" she beamed up at him as he got up from his seat."Be right back" he went to the bathroom and when he came back to the table, he found Clary typing on his phone. He snatched it out of her hand and groaned at what he saw. He really need to make a password. The small girl apparently thought it'd be funny to send Magnus emojis too. A top hat emoji, purple little devil, sparkles, party popper and about a thousand hearts."Fantastic" he whined, leaning his head on the table.

Clary watched him, still giggling.'I think I killed Alec' she snapped a pic of said boy, sending it to Magnus. Somewhere, in the back of her head, a voice told her that they were on a mission right now and probably very busy. Her drunk side just ignored that though. She downed another shot and was about to grasp the last when it was snatched from her grasp by the dark-haired shadowhunter across from her. Alec threw it back, smirking at her."Not fair!" she whined, reaching out to slap his arm."You had way more than me!" she protested, pouting angrily.

"Yeah, because I can handle it. Your tiny body can't" he teased, grabbing his wallet and taking out some money, throwing it onto the table, while Clary was busy gaping at him."C'mon, we're leaving, it's getting late" which was true. 1.02 am, Alec read on his phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

"But-but" Clary started, but gave in, letting herself be pulled up and out of the bar, holding onto Alec's arm for support. She was just stumbling along, and it was even harder to keep up with Alec's big steps."Damn your long legs" she cursed, tripping for the tenth time in a matter of two minutes. Suddenly, the tall boy stopped, squatting down in front of her."Wha...?" Clary blinking at the action.

Alec sighed, staring back at her when he noticed that she was hesistating."Just hop onto my back, we'll take ages like that. You act like I'm asking you to ride an elephant" after a few more seconds, she jumped onto his back. He supported her legs and her hands held onto his shoulders.

Clary was quiet for a few minutes and Alec began to think that she was asleep when let out a laugh."You giving me a piggyback ride. Another thing I never thought would happen" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Alec chuckled."Neither did I" he managed to open the door to Magnus' apartment and lowered Clary to the couch, helping her with her shoes while clumsily slid the jacket off her shoulders. He grabbed a blanket, throwing it over the small redhead, who was cuddled into the many pillows on the couch.

"Alec?" Clary asked quietly, sitting up, suddenly seeming a lot more sober."I miss Jace" it was a mere whisper.

Alec's throat tightened up at the mention of Jace. He frowned, laying down next to the redhead and just pulling her against him. He could feel her tears soak his shirt, but couldn't bring himself to care."I miss him too" he answered after a few minutes."We'll bring him back" he told her, and partly himself. He'd do anything in his might to bring Jace back. Without his consent, he fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, Alec woke up. Someone was poking his face. He groaned, swatting at the hand, blinking his eyes open. Magnus was staring right back at him, smiling softly."Morning, Mags" he whispered, untangling himself from Clary and sitting up. The small girl just cuddled deeper into the blankets, making him chuckle.

"So, what happened yesterday? I hope nothing happened between the two of you" Magnus needled, grabbing his hand and leading him towards his, or rather their bedroom, pulling him into bed.

Alec smiled, shaking his head."Nothing like that, pervert. We went out for drinks and apparently, Clary cannot hold her liquor. She was smashed. And before you annoy me about the texts, it was all Clary" he explained, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him onto his chest, laughing when Magnus basically squealed at the sudden movement.

Magnus glared playfully at him, resting his head on the shadowhunter's chest."I missed you" he murmured, tracing lines onto Alec's shirt."I'm so tired"

"Sleep then. I'll take care of Clary, who's probably gonna wake up with a massive headache. And I'll send any clients that might come away" Alec offered, running his hands through his warlock's hair, who practically purred at his actions."Like a cat" he snorted."By the way, Clary said your emoji would be the molester moon"

Magnus laughed at that."That would make you the pedo sun"


End file.
